greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kristen Rochester
Kristen Rochester is an incarcerated teen who was pregnant and needed a surgical procedure. History Childhood She grew up on Bainbridge Island and went to an all-girls private school. She remembers her childhood fondly. She had a large play set in the backyard and her mom took her to the beach and did cartwheels. She had a huge room with a TV. Her mom made casseroles. Imprisonment Kristen was serving 20 to life in prison when she learned that her baby had a TRAP sequence, meaning that her baby had an acardiac twin putting pressure on her system by requiring her to pump blood to two bodies. With the help of her lawyer, Amanda Joseph, she went to court to get doctors brought in from outside, including fetal surgeon Arizona Robbins, to treat her. When they arrived, she believed they'd be delivering her baby, but she was informed that they were not and were instead doing a procedure to separate the blood vessels connecting her baby to the mass, after which she'd continue her pregnancy. She attacked Dominique Eldredge for refusing to give her more food, which resulted in her being put into four-point restraints. She was then examined. Because the baby was hiding the blood vessels Arizona needed to access to separate the mass from the baby, she had to push on Kristen's belly to move her out of the way. During this process, she talked to Kristen to distract her from the pain, telling her about being away from her own daughter, which Jo confirmed was the truth. When Arizona was called away, Jo finished the repositioning and then Arizona started the procedure. During the procedure, Kristen sensed that there was something they weren't telling her and began to panic. Despite Arizona's warning that she needed to stay still, she moved around, which caused her water to break and labor to start. She was told that her mother wasn't coming and wouldn't be bringing the baby to see her after she was born. Despite this, they coached her through labor. She initially refused to look at the baby and just told them to take her away, but when she heard the baby crying, she asked to hold her. She held her for a few minutes and told her to be good before handing her over to be adopted by her mother. Relationships Familial She says her mother was a great mom, baking award-winning casseroles and taking her to the beach and sending her to an all-girls private school. Despite this, at some point, she did something for which she was sent to prison. Since she was pregnant, she made arrangements for her mother to adopt the baby. She was devastated to learn that her mother had no plans to see her again and would not be bringing the baby to see her either. Professional She gets along well with her lawyer, Amanda Joseph. Amanda is able to calm her down and she trusts Amanda. Notes and Trivia *She was sixteen at the time of her pregnancy. *She was designated K-10, which was for especially violent prisoners. She wasn't able to circulate freely with other prisoners for their safety because of it. Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S13 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (MFM) Category:Patients (OB/GYN)